


Sharp Dressed Man

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: F/M, Tattoo Kink, Work sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: You’re fascinated by Newt’s tattoos, and he, being the gentleman he is, offers to show you all of them.





	Sharp Dressed Man

Being an intern kinda sucked. Doctor Geiszler made it better, though. You admired him, and why wouldn't you? The guy was dedicated to what he did and he loved his job. The fact that you found him insanely attractive probably helped a little as well. The day had been quiet so far. Usually you had loads of things to do, but as of the last few days, things had been slow, giving you a little more time to get to know him. 

Both of you were on your break in the lab. Newt was sitting in a chair, leaning back with his arms behind his head. You were sitting on the edge of the table, the cool metal touching your thighs and chilling you where your black work skirt had ridden up. You were feeling a little daring today. 

"I don't mean to be unprofessional, but...fuck it. I seriously love your tattoos." You said with a shy smile.   
He smiled back at you, rolling up his sleeves further.   
"Yeah, I get that a lot. Pretty neat, huh?"   
He nonchalantly offered his arm to you.   
You hesitated at first, but then jumped off the table and moved to where he was sitting. Examining the ink closer, you became fascinated. Without even thinking, you bent his arm at the elbow to properly see the other side. 

"Hey, hey, easy, man! There's still a guy on the other side of this arm!" He joked, pulling his arm away from you.   
"Oh-Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." You said, your entire face draining of color. This was mortifying.   
Way to demonstrate self control, (Y/N).

"No worries...actually, I could-no, no. I probably shouldn't." He said, baiting you into pressing further. 

You took the bait without a second thought.  
"No, no! What is it?" You asked, hoping to make up for what you'd done.  
"I could show you the whole thing if you want. It's an entire piece." He explained.  
Oh god. Was he asking you if he could take off his shirt for you.   
"Yes, I'd love that."  
Newt grinned and nodded.  
"Cool! Lemme just..." 

He reached up and began to loosen his tie, but seemed to be having trouble with it. After a few moments of frustration he sighed angrily and looked up at you.   
"Do you, uh..." You began.  
"Need help? Yes." He finished.   
Giggling, you moved over and began to untie it for him. You glanced up briefly and your eyes met. He looked at you with such an intensity that you stopped what you were doing, getting lost in his eyes. 

You blinked. What were you doing?!   
You hastily finished untying it for him, then stepped back.   
He gave you a smile.   
"Thanks."  
You smiled back.

He unbuttoned his shirt, speaking to you as he did.  
"Sorry if this is kinda weird, you just seemed cool and I figured, hey, what's a better way to get to know someone then getting half naked in the workplace?"   
You laughed at him, biting your lip and watching as he exposed more and more colorful skin from beneath his white shirt.   
He shrugged it off and tossed it onto the table then looked up at you.

"Kinda cool, huh?" He asked, giving you a lopsided kind of nervous smile. You blushed and nodded.   
"Yeah. I really like them, Newt. I like them a lot."   
You both stood there for a while, not saying anything, before he spoke up and broke the silence.

"You can, uh, touch them, if you want."  
Your eyes lit up at the offer.  
"Really?! Are you sure?" You asked, not even trying to hold back the excited look on your face.  
He laughed and nodded.  
"Jesus, if it gets you that excited to touch me, I might have to start taking my shirt off for you everyday." He teased.  
You stepped closer to him and grazed your fingers up his arm. You dared a coy glance at him.

"I wouldn't mind that." 

You felt him shiver and you smiled,looking down, picking up his arm gently and looking at his tattoos. The colors and lines were mesmerizing.   
"These are amazing." You said breathlessly.   
"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." He said with a little too much smugness in his voice. Despite yourself, you looked up at him grinning and playfully gave him a light slap to his cheek, leaving your hand there to cup his face. 

"Would you quit it?" You giggled.   
Newt laughed.   
"Sorry, sorry."  
You went back to examining his art covered body, your eyes finding their way to his chest. Without giving it too much thought, your fingers traced the lines, following them to their origin and back again. 

"You're gorgeous." He said suddenly. You looked up and met his serious gaze. Your lips quirked into a sly smile.  
"You're not so bad yourself." 

He snorted, looking away.   
"Hey, I'm trying to woo you here! Could you give a guy a break?"   
You laughed, your hands pressing against his chest. His heart was beating fast.   
"Sorry..." You said, offering him a small smile. Newt slowly looked back to you, smirking and putting his hands on your hips.   
"Well...you could make it up to me..." 

Your hands slid up to wrap around his neck, your smile growing wider by the second.  
"Really? How could I do that, Doctor?"  
He leaned in and kissed you. There was no resistance from you and he easily slipped his tongue into your mouth.   
Your mouths moved against each other. The beat of your heart drowned out any worries in your head. He pulled away, his nose still touching yours and his eyes closed.

"Don't call me doctor."

You giggled, your hands making their way back down his body to toy with the hem of his pants.   
"Make me." You murmured against his mouth.   
He pressed his mouth back to yours in a sudden burst of passion, kissing you roughly. Grabbing your arms, he backed you into the tabletop that you had started out on, the cold metal biting into your exposed skin as he lifted your shirt.

“Fucking cold!” You hissed.  
He smirked a little, gripping your hips and kissing your neck.   
“Don’t be a baby.” He murmured against your skin.  
“I’m not being a-ah!-a baby!” You stuttered, grabbing at him when your knees buckled as he bit down hard on your neck, most definitely leaving a mark.  
Newt pulled away, waving his hand and shrugging.  
“You’re being a littttttle bit of a baby,   
(Y/N).”  
Pretending to be angry, you glared at him. 

“I’ll show you baby.” You muttered. 

With a firm push, you shoved him to the ground. He landed with a yelp, looking up at you confusedly. You knelt on the ground, crawling over him to straddle his hips. He looked too surprised to process anything, mouth slightly open, breathing heavily as he watched you move closer to him. 

“Okay, well. Maybe not so much of a baby.” He admitted breathlessly. 

You grinned and kissed him, resting your hands against the warmth of his ink covered chest.   
“You’re so handsome, Newton.” You hummed against his skin, kissing the corner of his mouth, his cheek, then his jaw. He sighed happily. 

“I could get used to this.”  
You giggled and smiled at him, and he returned the gesture. A bright blush had spread across his cheeks. It suited him well. You bit your bottom lip, looking him in the eye as you undid his pants and reached into his boxers, pulling out his dick and stroking it gently.  
“Yeah? Could you?” You purred.

His eyes fluttered closed, his breath picking up again as he nodded mindlessly.  
“Y-Yeah. Fuck, yeah, faster please.”  
You complied, stroking him faster.  
Newt’s eyes opened again with a low throaty moan, and you leaned in and kissed him deeply. He moaned against your mouth and you picked up your pace, grasping his cock harder. He whimpered and rested his forehead against your shoulder, thrusting up to meet your hand. 

“Mmf! Don’t stop-please, don’t stop.” He panted.  
“I won’t, baby, I won’t. You gonna cum for me?” You asked.  
He nodded and let out a weak ‘mhm’ before releasing, white jets of cum hitting your bare stomach. You let him ride out his high before leaning back and running your fingers along your stomach, collecting the substance on your fingers. You made sure to catch his eye before you licked your fingers clean, pulling them from your mouth with a wet pop.

Newt gave you a dazed, lopsided smile before falling back to lay on the floor with his arm draped over his eyes.  
“You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?”


End file.
